deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs He-man
Mario VS He-Man '''is is a What-If? Death Battle. Featuring '''Mario from the Super Mario franchise and He-Man '''from the Masters of the Universe franchise. Description Super Mario VS Masters of the Universe! Two iconic heroes that began in the 80s are going against each other in a battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: Ah the 80s, when television and video games were distracting children to no end. Boomstick: Mario, one of the seven star children. Wiz: And He-man, Master of the Universe. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength to find out who would win a Death Battle? Mario Background * Height: 1.5m / 5'1" * Weight:95 kg / 209 Ibs * Can Jump Over 20 Feet * High Stamina * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Skilled Combatant Hammer * Stored in Mario's Pocket * Can Crush Practically Anything * Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Fire Flower * Grants Pyrokinesis * Can Create & Manipulate Fire * Bouncing Fireballs * Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit * Increases Jump Height * Increases Swimming Speed * Can Breathe Underwater * Resists Water Currents for Better Control * Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather * Wears a Yellow Cape * Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time * Can Deflect Projectiles * Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap * Becoms Living Metal * Nearly Indestructible * Incredibly Heavy * Power Increase * Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged = F.L.U.D.D. * '''Squirt Nozzle - The basic nozzle, which allows Mario to spray water at objects or enemies * Hover Nozzle - This nozzle allows Mario to hover in the air for about 4 seconds, with slowly increasing altitude while in effect * Rocket Nozzle - This nozzle allows Mario to blast upwards on a stream of pressurized water after charging up for a brief period of time * Turbo Nozzle - This nozzle allows Mario to move quickly across land Starman * Invulnerable * Increases Speed * Instantly Kills Foes * Short Time Limit Mega Mushroom * Mario Grows Giant * Invulnerable * Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle * Lasts for a Short Time Feats * Breaks bricks with his fists on a daily basis. * Survived a Supernova * Can Breathe in Space * Very Athletic Weaknesses * Not very smart. * Power-ups can be knocked out of him and some have time limits. * Can only equip one badge at a time He-Man Background * Alter ego: Prince Adam * Height: 2.1 m / 6'11" * Weight: 145 kg / 320 Ibs * Descendent of King Grayskull * Leader of the Heroic Warriors * Trained by Man-At-Arms & Teela * An excellent singer? Powers * Herculean strength * Super durability * Super speed * Super breath * Can create a tornado * Acrobatic Arsenal Power Sword * Indestructible * Boomerang throw * Deflects destructive rays * Merged with Sword of the Ancients * Other magical properties Bolas Grappling Hook Shield Korodite battle harness * Multiplies his strength by 10 Feats * Moved a mountain * Lifted the city of Arcadia * Reversed a tornado * Can break photanium * Has battled Superman * Pushed a moon * And many other seemingly impossible things Weaknesses * May revert back to Adam from extreme force * Power of Grayskull can be relinquished * Lacks deadly ranged weaponry * Limited experience with violence DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Who Would You be Rooting For? Mario He-Man Who do you think will win? Mario He-Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant